The Molecular Biology Core provides Center investigators with micro molar and submicromolar amounts of highly purified DNA and RNA oligonucleotides. It is directed by Dr. Roger L. McMacken. The facility synthesizes approximately 200 oligonucleotides per month, which is about one half of its theoretical capacity. Computer-assisted analyses of oligonucleotide secondary structure and characteristics are provided with each sample. The core is also responsible for overseeing the use and maintenance of a Fuji phosphorimager and its associated software, and providing instruction on how to operate the instrument and analyze data.